


Forget Me Not

by Alonginginmybones



Category: American Horror Story: Apocalypse, Cody fern - Fandom, Michael Langdon - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Drama, Eventual Smut, F/M, Horror, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 11:35:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16618211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alonginginmybones/pseuds/Alonginginmybones
Summary: You were used as a pawn by your coven. Cordelia’s plan backfired when you fell hopelessly in love with the antichrist.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Another story featured on my tumblr burningbridgesblacknblue. Enjoy guys. Chapter one will be coming soon.

Not being included in a situation you otherwise would have been is what bothered you the most. You understood that Michael had final say but you had always been a team, bouncing ideas off each other. Now he rarely told you a thing except for when he needed you to obey.

You felt shut out, hurt, and confused.

He was still oddly affectionate but that was Michael. Starved for true affection he gave it blindly to anyone. Everyone else including the damn android Mead knew what was going on and you were left in the dark.

Why just you? You had attempted to ask twice. The first was when Michael had first made mention of something called the cooperative. He told you not to worry things were going the way his father intended. The second was when he allowed his hair to grow in length and he advised you to tie up all loose ends. When asked why he said vaguely that it was time.

That was days ago and here you were at your apartment tying up loose ends. Michael had told you if you wanted to bring anything it would have to be small enough to carry in your purse. Another vague answer but you started to gather all the precious memories of your family. Shoving as many pictures as you could in to your bag.

As you were shuffling around your apartment there was a knock on your front door. Thinking it was Michael or someone affiliated with him you answered it. Only to be met by three tall albino looking men.

“Can I help you?” you asked reluctantly looking them over. You didn’t recognize them at all, they weren’t dressed like followers of Michael but they did look professional in black suits and ties.

“(Y/n) (Y/l/n)?”

“…Yes.”

They looked at each other and snatched you. Something was pressed in to your neck and then everything went black.

Shuffling and voices surrounded you as you began to wake up. You heard females speaking, your foggy brain connected what they were saying and it was about you, talking about Michael. Your head was throbbing as you attempted to push yourself up from wherever you were resting.

“(Y/n)?”

That voice you recognized it. It was so familiar and filled with warmth that you cherished. Their touch was soothing and relaxing but you could not place who this person was.

“Where am I?” You asked defensively, “Who are you?”

“The spell hasn’t worn off yet Delia…” A red headed woman with a soft voice said, “Perhaps we should induce her sleep for the bombing…we can’t risk her trying to escape…her loyalties won’t be with us.”

The blonde woman caressed your face gently with a smile before a laying a kiss on your forehead.

Just as quickly as you woke up you had fallen back to sleep.


	2. One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay here’s part one. I know Michael isn’t in it yet but....he may or may not make an appearance next chapter. *wink wink*  
> Enjoy guys. Thanks for the feedback!

Michael, Michael, Michael. He was all you could think about when you awoke a second time. Was he alright? Was he lonely? You hoped Mead was taking care of him.

Even with memories of your past life coming back and the reawakening of your own powers, the love you had for your enemy remained.

In fact the love you had for him was so potent you swore you felt his panic, his hysteria. You don’t recall being able to do that with anyone at all, let alone the Antichrist.

God you knew what he was and despite how sick it made you the feelings wouldn’t go away like your sisters and supreme advised you it would. 

Just an unwanted side effect, Myrtle had said. 

Cordelia directed you to just give it some time the feelings you had would go away. 

Well it’s been a week since you’ve returned to your sisters and nothing has changed. Except the disgust you were struggling with eternally. 

After being in the dark for so long, Cordelia and Myrtle explained the reason why they sought to retrieve you. 

Michael planned on destroying the world through nuclear warfare. They didn’t want you sympathizing with evil so they took you home just before the first missile alert went off across the world.

How could you have been so blind? You knew all along that Michael’s one true purpose was to bring about destruction, why did you close your eyes and not see how simple it was for him to rally an army outside of his church?

You knew what had to be done but of course you didn’t want to destroy the man you’ve come to love as not only a lover but as a best friend.

You were screwed, entirely.

Trying to express your feelings to your coven over this again would only worry them more. You prayed that you weren’t selfish enough to interfere with the greater good of humanity. 

But Michael was alone, he only had Mead the rest of that church pretended to love him just so they could elevate their status in the eyes of his father. 

God your heart broke thinking about how alone he was. He may have been bred for evil, but with you he was everything but. He had so much love to give, so much innocence marred by the purpose of his father.

You sat idly in the kitchen your finger vacantly causing the spoon to stir. How could you miss someone so much? 

How could Cordelia put you in this position? She knew you had a kind heart, a strong attachment to the lonely. Why would she put the weakest of heart in charge of such a delicate matter? 

You loved him so much. You craved his touch, you desired to hold him when you felt his despair. You swiped at a tear that had fallen down your cheek. 

He probably thought you had left him too, and in a way you guessed you had. Before the spell of indifference was cast you hated this person. They were going to end the world, the very being that gave you your magic and the humans, the poor helpless humans.

They hadn’t done anything wrong said for being alive during the wrong time. Of course when Cordelia had given you your mission you accepted. Your supreme had needed you, your sisters had needed you. You’d do anything to protect your family.

Now Michael was your family too. If he could be saved you had to try. Pleading with Cordelia to try to help him see reason was an option but after what had happened before, the murders of your sisters that wasn’t going to happen.

A clearing of the throat caused you to jump, you smiled slightly when your supreme sat down with you at the table.

“What are you thinking so hard about?”

You bit the inside of your cheek, “The world.”

She nodded her head understandingly, “It's a rough time to be alive.”

“No kidding,” you flicked your fingers against your mug, “Can I ask you something?”

“Of course dear anything.”

“Why did you pick me to do…” you trailed and made a gesture with your palm out, “This?”

“Simple,” she stated quickly, “Your empathy is your greatest asset aside from your abilities. You are easy to trust because you trust too easy.”

A pang of annoyance filled your body; she knew how attached you could become and she let you do it anyway. She knew that you could suffer in the end and it felt like she didn’t care.

“I know you sought me out for a purpose Cordelia but I’m torn he has—he’s completely alone. If I could just talk to him—”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” she cut me off quickly, “He’s extremely manipulative and charismatic, he’s made it perfectly clear that our coven is his enemy.”

“That’s only because of Mead, he truly has the biggest heart. He’s just been misguided I know I can save him—”

“(Y/n) if he could be saved he would’ve accepted my offer, his loneliness is his own doing. He could have had friendships and companions had he chosen to be our ally not our nemesis.”

“He didn’t choose to be born Cordelia and Mead was the only person who took care of him after his grandmother died of course he felt the need to avenge her.”

“Are you saying our girls deserved to be gunned down? Your sisters who took you in when you yourself was all alone?”

You shook your head quickly, “Absolutely not I hate him for murdering my sisters and it’s because he murdered my sisters that I know how he must’ve been feeling. Angry, scared, isolated, Cordelia please believe me that the people he’s surrounded himself with are the culprits of these terrible crimes. Michael is smart but he’s terribly naive. I mean the last time he filled me in on what he was thinking he was coming up with ideas from b-rated horror films. This wasn’t his idea.”

“Regardless if it was or wasn’t his idea my dear he still went through with it. All of humanity is nearly gone because he wanted to pursue the idea. I know you...love him but he has to be stopped. You can’t change him now. He can’t take back what he did.”

“Why would you put me in this position? If you knew it would end like this?”

She sighed softly her hand reaching out for yours. Her palm on top of yours like a mother comforting her child. 

“I didn’t know you’d fall in love with him (Y/n), I thought you’d bond sure but not once did I think this boy was capable of loving. I didn’t think he could be loved. He’s the antichrist for god’s sake.”

“He is not what the stories say he is…”

“What’s done is done my dear,” she said with a squeeze of her hand to yours, “My concern is you and your remaining sisters. I know it hurts trust me I’ve been betrayed in love too. But we’re witches we’re built strong. Stronger than any man of heaven or hell.”

“He didn’t betray me Cordelia.”

“He betrayed humanity.”

You sighed you weren’t going to get anywhere with her. You had an inkling that she wouldn’t let you see him again but you had hoped. Hoping that you could bring him home to you, your coven was going to kill him otherwise.

You both fell silent until Cordelia spoke again.

“I am sorry (Y/n) if there had been any other way I would have done it myself.”

“I know,” you gave her a meek smile. Above all Cordelia was your supreme. She saved you from destitution. Gave you a place at Robichaux’s when your orphanage had wanted to send you to the funny farm when your powers began to manifest. How could you betray your mother figure?

“Please don’t ask me to drive in the stake.”

She patted your hand again, “That much I can promise you. You’ve done your part for us you can rest for now.”

She invited you to come and join the others and socialize as you all waited out your time to make your first move against the love of your life.

You couldn’t help but smile at your sisters when you saw them. They were safe and sound and for the most part hopeful. You were happy to be reunited with them, even Madison. 

Your guilt was eating you alive; Michael being all by himself haunted you. No one deserved to be alone. He needed you and you abandoned him. There had to be a way to help him, you couldn’t just leave him.

Even if your sisters, your supreme, didn’t approve you were going to help him. You were going to see him again. You had to know you tried, if he scorned your help then you could walk away knowing you did everything you could.


End file.
